Trio au Rio Flamengo
by DiemLizouriel
Summary: Erika, Leo, Carlos se connaissent depuis leur enfance mais ces deux derniers semblent l'avoir un peu oublié... Mais elel devient leur manageur. Comment cela va-t-il évoluer ?


Hellow les gens !! Me revoilà avec une fic dédiée à Carlos Santana, le 5B ( Beau Brun Bien Bavant Brésilen ). Donc je place le décor. Cela se déroule quelque temps avant le match qui va opposer notre compère à Tsubasa. Donc voici un petit prologue.

_**Chapitre 1** Mes débuts au Rio Flamengo_

Je respire à plein poumons, profitant de la chaleur qui règne sur la plage. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me plonger dans l'étendue gorgée d'eau. Pourquoi ?

Hé bien je me présente Erika Viau, manageur de l'équipe du Rio Flamengo, où se trouve Carlos Santana et Leo, deux amis d'enfance. J'ai 17 ans, franco-espagnole ce qui me vaut des boucles brunes, une peau légèrement hâlée, des prunelles bleues et une taille moyenne.

L'entraîneur Ribiero m'a engagé non pas grâce aux relations que je possède entre les deux joueurs précédamment cités - pour qui je ne suis qu'une simple connaissance - mais par une sorte d'audition. Celle-ci, s'étant déroulée il y a deux mois, s'avérait être une série de connaissances du ballon rond, de culture général et un questionnaire sur notre motivation. Etant donné que je suis pas brésilienne d'origine, j'ai douté sur mes chances mais comme on dit le sport national du pays ne connaît pas de frontière.

C'est pourquoi je suis ici en train d'assister à un entraînement intensif de l'équipe. Tous, du moins presque et sous les yeux des habitants et touristes, courent sur le sable chaud et fin. Qui manque-t-il ? Carlos, pardon Santana. Je ne l'appelle plus par son prénom. Il n'est plus le même que dans le bon vieux temps d'après ma mère.

Le coach m'interpelle et me conseille de rejoindre justement le cyborg des terrains au stade. J'asquiesce sans sourciller puisque je connais ses raisons : je dois veiller à ce que le jeune champion capricieux en se laisse pas aller alors que l'équipe s'échauffe avec ardeur et m'occuper de lui.

Je croise les mirettes de Leo, le meilleur ami du prodige alors que je dépose la glacière, remplie de bouteilles d'eau énergisante fraîches. Je lui souris et hoche la tête pour lui confier qu'il n'a pas à s'inquiéter. Rassuré, il se concentre alors sur la passe qu'il va réaliser.

Je prends mon sac, j'arrive aux abords de la ville et j'enfile mes rollers et les protections qu'il faut sauf le casque, au risque de mourir trempée sous ce soleil. En dix minutes, j'aperçois la ligne d'arrivée. Je salue le gardien, qui me répond joyeusement. J'entre dans l'infrastructure et j'entends Santana, exécuter des tirs au but. Je l'observe. Ce visage froid et dur, qui me lasse et m'attriste, montre à quel point il est concentré. Je n'ose pas le déranger mais il le faut.

- Bonjour Santana ! Je lance d'une voix naturelle agitant ma main en sa direction.

Comme à son habitude, seuls ses yeux se tournent vers moi pendant une seconde puis il retourne à sa besogne. Certains seraient vexés mais je m'y suis accomodée. Je lui annonce son programme de la journée. L'enfant du football stoppe enfin ses mouvements, se dirige vers moi et réplique d'un ton glacial à l'instant où il arrive à ma hauteur :

- Tu es en retard et j'ai déjà fini tout ce qui a été prévu. Mais merci quand même.

Ses dernières paroles me touchèrent à un tel point que chacun de mes muscles se raidissent. Je pivote et croise son regard vide. Que dois-je répondre ? Bien que Léo et moi sont les seuls à recevoir des remerciements et excuses de sa part, ça m'étonne toujours. Je décide de prendre les choses en main et l'emmène alors vers la colline, à l'extérieur de la ville, que je gravis quand je veux être seule. Santana semble surpris qu'il ne proteste pas et me suit sans commenter.

Le voile bleu de la voûte céleste disparaît pour faire place aux couleurs du crépuscule. Je lâche le bras de mon ami, détache ma queue de cheval et ferme les yeux pour profiter de la brise qui se lève et frôle mon corps entier.

- Pourquoi... commence une voix derrière moi.

- Un champion mérite un peu de détente de temps en temps et on ne conteste pas les décisions du manageur, je menace d'un doigt se balaçant de droite à gauche. Je sais que tu détestes ça, que tu as pris l'habitude de t'entraîner d'arrche pied pour être le meilleur et aussi parce que tu vis du football, ton soi-disant seul ami.

Aïe, j'ai gaffé... Je me mords la lèvre. Une main ferme attrape alors mon poignet gauche et me voilà face à un regard plein de rage.

- Que sais-tu...

- Je vois... je coupe retenant de lui mettre une claque. Au moins Leo, lui, se souvient qu'on était dans la même classe depuis la primaire et qu'on s'entendait bien.

- Je n'ai pas envie de m'attarder sur des points passés inutiles...

- Je te connais mieux que tu ne le crois, moins que Leo, certes. Bon, sur ce Môssieux peut trouver son chemin tout seul.

Sans attendre une réplique, je dévale la pente car je ne supporterai pas une seconde de plus. Être ignorée, se sentir isolée sont des sentiments qui me blessent, me terrifie. Pourtant je ne lui en veux pas. Je connais son histoire, l'ayant vu de mes propres yeux.

Carlos Santana, l'enfant abandonné par ses parents, trahi par Bara devenu identique à un cyborg, ne ressemble plus à celui que j'ai apprécié, adoré, aimé.


End file.
